


as the sky falls

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Star Wars References, Suicide, They get caught, Undercover Agent, spot them if ya can hehe, spy AU, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: "I have to do this," Atsumu said.  He turned his back and clenched his fists.  Atsumu didn't want to leave him behind, but he would do anything to protect Hinata.  Even if that meant turning himself in.  He had made up his mind-"I'll follow you anywhere," Shoyo whispered.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 34





	as the sky falls

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu and Hinata are undercover agents. They complete their mission and find critical information, but rival Nekoma realizes this and chases them down. 
> 
> there are a couple subtle hp and star wars references... try to find them ;) i’ll put explanations at the end.
> 
> enjoy!

"This is the end," Atsumu remarked, looking down to the ground below. It was a long way down. 

"We can't risk Nekoma getting us," Shoyo said. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm turning myself over to them"

"NO!"

"Shoyo, we don't have a choice,"

"Atsumu, we're in this together," Shoyo argued. 

"I have to do this," Atsumu said. He turned his back and clenched his fists. Atsumu didn't want to leave him behind, but he would do anything to protect Hinata. Even if that meant turning himself in. He had made up his mind-

"I'll follow you anywhere," Shoyo whispered. 

Atsumu's breath caught in his throat. “I know what I have to do, but I’m not sure if I have the strength to do it” he thought to himself. After seeing Hinata’s face, Atsumu wasn’t sure what the right decision was. 

"It's always been us against the world," Hinata said, tears streaming down his face. "Why would we change that now?"

Atsumu's vision became blurred with tears. If only they had more time. Atsumu was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Shoyo. Buying a house, having kids, living as a family. Growing old together.

Looking back, it seemed incredibly unrealistic. They were undercover agents, after all. But why so soon?

Hinata’s voice jerked him out of his thoughts: “What do we have to do?"

"Well, there is another way"

......... 

"That's crazy," Hinata shrieked. 

"It's the only way we can ensure that they don't find us," Atsumu answered. 

"I don't want to do this," Hinata whispered. 

"Me neither," Atsumu agreed.  
"But-

They were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door that led to the rooftop. 

"Shit!" Hinata exclaimed, "What should we do?". His face was full of panic. 

“-not all stories have happy endings,” Atsumu finished dejectedly. 

Their enemies continued to pound on the door. They would be on the rooftop any second now. 

Hinata and Atsumu’s eyes met. Honey brown met black. Atsumu had never felt so vulnerable. 

“I trust you,” Hinata said to him. 

"Hold your breath, and count to ten." Atsumu replied. 

_Ten. ___

____

____

We'll get through this. 

_Nine. ___

____

____

We'll face it all together. 

_Eight. ___

____

____

You okay Hinata? 

_Seven. ___

____

____

Yeah, me too.

_Six. ___

____

____

I'm scared. 

_Five. ___

____

____

Hold my hand. 

_Four. ___

____

____

You still there?

_Three. ___

____

____

I love you. 

_Two. ___

____

____

Where you go, I go. 

_One. ___

____

____

Goodbye, Shoyo.

The pair fell off the rooftop, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Adele’s song “skyfall”! 
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> references:  
> 1\. “I have to do this”: Draco said this same line in HP & the Half Blood Prince!  
> 2\. “You okay Hinata?” “Yeah me too” is a spin off of the iconic Weasley twins scene in the Deathly Hallows, where George asks “You okay Freddie?”.  
> 3\. “I know what I have to do but I’m not sure if I have the strength to do it” is actually a Kylo Ren line from the Force Awakens.


End file.
